Mahou Bishoujo Anya!
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Everyone isn't what they seem. Sayo's a vampire, Asuna's not the paper girl, and what's this, Setsuna's a full demon? Oh hey, we forgot someone... MAHOU BISHOUJO ANYA! The sarcastic yet paranoid young girl who will lead the world to its doom! R


**Mahou Bishoujo Anya!**

By xYuki

Lol, I'll just post this up on my own. I miss making fun of the original story. ;3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My Life As An Under-aged Teacher

* * *

_Dear Negi, I am officially a... Japanese teacher, and as of now... I totally hate it! Sheesh, how can these people eat so much rice, noodles, and all that water logged bean paste! Seriously they should learn how to deep fry something._

_Oh and guess what my new roommates, or should I say cell mates... Konoka and Asuna, they're not so bad... though Asuna's a bit annoying. Like seriously can this girl ever shut the fuck up?! It's always I wish I wasn't the heir to this, I wish my childhood friend would talk to me...__** I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! **__But forget about Asuna, Konoka's the probably the best person ever. She's so motherly, warm, smart, kind, gosh she's like perfect... save for her extreme airheaded-ness._

_Anyways, forget them for now I gotta tell you about the rest of my class. For one... I have a full fledged-friggen-demon in here! Her eyes are__** SO**__ creepy. Every time she looks at me with those beady read eyes, the way her fangs shimmer in the light, oh and the fact she loses a few feathers here and there. Though the scariest thing about her is the fact she's always around this shrimpy vampire. Yes vampire. Aisaka Sayo.. She tried to suck my blood once, and that damn demon servant, Setsuna or what ever held me down. I was so scared. Actually now that I think about it, it was sort of cool actually..._

_Hm, what else... those two are all that really stand out. I think they're dating or something. Saw them making out once, but eh... it's really not as bad as these other two girls dating in my class. Fuuka and Fumika. Twins... gosh I walked in on them experimenting once, never left my mind. Oh, it gets worse! There's two others: Mana and Kaede. They do __**not**__ belong in Jr.High..._

_Bah, my mind's going all over the place. I think I'll end the letter here before I go crazy. Negi... I hope you're doing better then I am._

_Anya_

* * *

"O-Onee-chan!" Negi cried out in agony as he read Anya's letter. "Anya said bad words!!"

* * *

I was walking and talking to my roomies, heading over to the indoor bath house. I didn't think something so expansive could even exist in this... okay never mind this could happen, no it did happen.

"So... um, we all like... shower at the same time?" I asked Konoka. The lovely girl looked at me with a soft smile, giving me a fluffy feeling inside.

"Sorry to say it but, yea. You really aren't to comfortable with that are you?" she asked me placing a soft hand on my head, patting it gently. I blushed as I looked at the pretty news paper girl, and over to the obnoxious granddaughter of the dean. I looked around as we entered the premises of the bath, I cowered behind her. "It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time! Asuna to."

"Yea, yea... what ever." the red head replied.

"Un... if you say so, Konoka." I whimpered."But... I don't know how safe I feel, seeing its Asuna we're talking about..."

"Why I oughtta!" Asuna growled at me.

* * *

We were bathing together, Konoka lathered up my hair taking great care not to hurt me, and Asuna threw the water on me. She seemed to be having fun for once, it was quite the nice change.

"Hm, it's all empty!" a voice shouted gleefully. Asuna, Konoka, and I looked at the new comers and waved. "Oh hey! Anya-sensei is here, with Asuna and Konoka."

Smiling at the girl, I identified her as the lovely young book worm, Ayase Yue. The dark haired girl stood beside another, I believe her name is Saotome Haruna. She's the one that drank all of those funky juice boxes if I remember correctly.

"Oh?" another said as she looked at the trio. "Hello, Anya-sensei."

I looked at their faces and tried my best to remember them. "You are... Hasegawa Chisame-san, right?" The bespectacled girl looked at me and nodded softly. She was so shy it was rather cute, I bet she would look really pretty with out those glasses.

"Oho? Anya-sensei is here?! Oh what lucky! Sensei, Sensei, want any help washing your back?" another girl asked happily. I took another glance at her and remembered this bubbly pink haired girl was my class representative. Sasaki Makie. Shaking my head I pointed at the two girls helping me out. "Ah, okay."

Makie removed her towel from her body and held it tightly as she sat down on her little tub thing. Grabbing her soap she looked over at Konoka and asked, "So, why is it that Anya-sensei is staying with you?"

"Oh, because Asuna's the dean's granddaughter. So he told Anya-chan to room with us." Konoka answered as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Hm, I wonder if we ask the dean, he'll move Anya-sensei to our room." Yue asked with a dull face as she washed her hair. "What do you think Chisame?" Yue asked. The introverted girl blushed and looked away not replying to her friend's inquisition.

"Eh, I think Anya-sensei is in good hands to be honest. It's like a little family. Konoka's the mommy, Asuna's the daddy... pfft!" Makie burst out in laughter. She must've thought up something funny.

"Hm, how about the person who has the biggest boobs gets to keep, Anya-sensei!" Haruna asked claimed as she pointed out to me. I blushed at the mere thought of being stuck in a room with the big boobed girls of my class... seriously ouch, way to add insult to injury. I'm still young! They'll grow eventually. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Hehe, I've already won this."

"Good evening, Iincho." a low husky voice said. Makie looked around saw the well tanned, Tatsumiya Mana. "I'm surprised you're here so early."

"Whoa! Hey, Mana-san!" Makie said with an energetic wave to the girl. Makie looked back at Haruna with a grin. "Looks like you lose!"

"Lose what?" someone asked as they set foot onto the bath titles. The girl who entered was short with long, really long, blonde hair. Actually if she were a bit taller, more well endowed, she could have passed off as the blonde Konoka. This girl's name? Evangeline A.K. McDowel. Really mean and some what nasty, but really nice one you get down to it.

With Evangeline, Nagase Kaede walked in. She had her eyes all squinty still... I really wonder what she'd look like if she ever opened em, hm, I guess that could be on of the seven wonders of the school.

"Um... Iincho, let's stop the contest." Yue whispered to Makie who laughed nervously, as the class's most well endowed students entered the bath house all together.

"Hey, Yue-Yue, what contest?" one of the Kakizaki triplets asked. I took a quick look at the triplets with a smile. Misa being the oldest, Madoka being in the middle, and Sakurako being the youngest of the three.

Looking at the long haired girl, Yue informed her saying, "It seems the person with the biggest breasts gets to keep, Anya-sensei in their room."

Suddenly a huge commotion erupted amongst my students. Now because of Haruna's suggestion my dear, dear students, where fighting over me. Their weapons... their over sized breast. Great.

The sounds of quiet chatter made us silence, but when the people who where talking entered, everyone returned to normal. It was only Setsuna and Sayo... **WAIT**!

"What are you two doing in here?!" I screamed in a panic, my hand shooting to where Sayo had bit my neck. The white haired girl looked at me with a shocked expression, and Setsuna... just stared at me with those beady red eyes.

"I do believe that Master, and I are still students in this school... _unfortunately_." Setsuna replied to my question, her voice quiet and as sharp as a tempered blade. Sayo giggled at her comrade's words and pushed her aside.

"Calm down, Setsuna. Sensei still hasn't forgiven us _yet_." Sayo said grinning, her fang evident in her smile. Setsuna nodded swiftly and bowed to me. "Good girl, you deserve a treat. Setsuna, heads up!" Sayo pulled something out from her little bath bucket and tossed it at the red eyed girl. Setsuna caught whatever Sayo had thrown at her. The item hung down loosely on the edge of her mouth, wriggling frantically. We watched in shock as Setsuna swallowed the worm whole.

"Ewww!!" everyone screeched including myself, well everyone except for a very eccentric brunette.

Konoka beamed as she looked at the dark haired girl and said, "That was to cool! Sayo-chan, do it again, please!"

"Oi! I'm not a pet!" Setsuna complained as she bared her fangs at Konoka, who merely squealed not in fright, but excitement. "You're a little... fucked up in the head aren't you?"

"Hehe, I've been told." Konoka replied sticking her tongue out at the red eyed girl.

Sayo chucked another worm at Setsuna who quickly caught it in her mouth, crushing it with her bicuspids, a bit of the worm's innards dripped down from the side of her mouth. "Thank you, Master. Shall I do a trick now? Roll over? Beg?"

"Nah, but you do have a bit of worm guts dripping down." Sayo pointed out. Taking quick action, Setsuna licked off the liquid savoring it.

"That was seriously to cool! Set-chan, you and me are so going to be friends from now on!" Konoka exclaimed happily as she left my side, and ran towards the worm eating girl. Setsuna did not move as Konoka threw her arms around her neck.

"Hm, Set-chan?" Setsuna whispered quietly, so quietly only Konoka could hear it. A small smile appeared on her lips, but that small smile disappeared quickly by the mere sound of Sayo's voice.

Sayo waved another wriggling worm before her, making Setsuna stare at the asexual creature with an intense glare. So intense the if the worm had eyes, it would be crying by now, heck I'd be crying by now. The demon girl removed herself from Konoka's embrace and kept watching the worm like a pendulum. Back and Forth, back and forth, in continuous momentum.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at how Setsuna's concentration could be broken so easily, but still... it was a worm, and that was just plain gross.

Grinning at her companion, Sayo waited for the mesmerized girl to get closer, only to throw it at someone else. The girls screamed waving their arms in the air, scared that the worm would and on them. Setsuna's sharp eyes caught sight of the worm, and charged for it, tackling down the girl who had it in her possession. The little earth digger wiggled its way down the girl's supple cleavage making her squeal, ignoring the total invasion of privacy Setsuna merely licked it off.

"Hey, get your freaky doggy treats away from my roommate, Sayo!" Asuna shouted as she pushed me aside and walked over to Sayo's retainer and grabbed her shoulder. Beneath the warrior, Konoka had the deepest blush on her face.

"Come on, Setsuna, let's give you a nice bath. You got a bit _dirty _today," Sayo called out to her partner whimsically, she also quickly added, "Sheesh rolling around in the mud, honestly."

Not even paying attention to the redhead, Setsuna followed Sayo. The two went to the farthest end of the bath, much to everyone's relief. "Setsuna, wings out please."

"Yes, Master." Setsuna quipped some what eagerly as she unleashed her lustrous black wings. Her feathers shimmered under the light's ray magnificently. Her wings where pitch black like the dead of night, but yet her feathers shined so brilliantly like the clear blue ocean at sunrise.

"Wow, you got a lotta dirt in there. Let's hope I don't pull out any crucial feathers... again." Sayo laughed nervously as she grabbed the soap and started up a nice foamy lather on the demon's wings.Setsuna whimpered quietly at Sayo's words. It was kind of amusing seeing someone so allegedly powerful, bowing down so easily. Everyone watched carefully as Sayo took care of the loyal demon's elegant appendages. The girl had a smile on her face as her fingers wove through Setsuna's downy black feathers.

Frowning Asuna walked into the water and began blew bubbles trying to release her anger of the situation. Konoka sitting up right looked at the demon's pale form with a light blush, her eyes unmoving. I think... this might be the start of some other pathetic yuri story.

* * *

_Dear Negi,_

_I know I've written to you not to long ago, but this time it's something I really want to share with you. Not to long ago my students where being picked on by a couple of these stuck up seniors. It gets even worse, those bitches asked my students to a lame game of dodge ball against them. Oh and those seniors, are on the dodge ball team... seriously how lame is that?! When I heard about it, I couldn't stop laughing. Oh, oh, they also said they were the regional champs, I bet they were the only ones in the tournament. Actually, they were quite good... cheaters, but still good (We cheated to, somewhat), but oh well we still won._

_Hm, nuff about the dodge ball... I might just lose my chance at becoming a great mage, and a teacher! I have to make my class score a really good mark on the exams, and if they don't... I get fired! You might be thinking it can't be that bad, in all honesty it really isn't that bad. I do have a lot of honest to God geniuses here. Their scores alone could bring me to the top, but... that won't work because I have: Asuna, Ku Fei, Makie, Yue, and Kaede. They are my proud Baka Rangers. Their test scores are so low they make me almost want to commit suicide. If only they weren't in my class... GAH! Oh and if you say it can't be that bad... it is, and it gets worse._

_You remember my favorite roomie? Konoka. Well... she and Sayo's slave girl have gotten a little bit to close for comfort. Konoka clings to her like a sock to a shirt after it gets out of the dryer. I once kind of interrupted them from kissing once. The story behind that? Well... I had to do a little bit of tutoring with my elite force of morons, nincompoops, and violent monkeys. After the tutoring, Asuna went off to go see her grandfather, leaving me to my lonesome, so figuring Konoka would have been lonely being on her own, I went home... boy was I surprised. I walked in and they were like... one friggen inch away from each other! God... seriously, why give me the one class in the entire school... that has__** every**__ single lesbian couple imaginable?!_

_Well, that's all I can write for now... they're dragging me down to the library. Wish me luck... seeing as how I was stupid enough to seal my magic. -.-;_

_Anya_

* * *

"Whoa! Hold it! Why is she here?!" I screamed out as I pointed to the resident demon in my class. The dark winged girl had accompanied us to the library, quietly following behind Konoka with a blank stare.

"Oh, I asked Set-chan to come to provide some back up just in case." Konoka answered me with a smile. Trotting over to the sword wielding winged girl, Konoka wrapped her arm around Setsuna's and showed her the map, explaining things to her as well as she could.

"They're a little to friendly don't you think?" Asuna asked Yue. The dark-haired girl merely nodded her head. She had a pen and a note pad out, her blank face not moving from the demon and the paper girl's image. Her hand moved like a blur, drawing the image before her. "Wow... you're really good at drawing aren't you?" Once again, Yue only nodded. Not much of a talk this one.

"Okay, we're all set, right Set-chan?" Konoka asked happily. The demon nodded her head as she unleashed her dark wings, and adjusted her nodachi. "Ooh! Pretty!"

Setsuna laughed softly at Konoka's giddiness and smiled the faintest of smiles towards the young girl. "I might as well be ready to fly when needed." Setsuna said quietly. Nodding her head in agreement Konoka walked ahead of her, and Setsuna followed suit.

Timed passed by slowly and I tried my best to ignore the demon that walked behind me, and prayed to God, she hadn't figure out I sealed my magic, and suddenly decided that her little nice-nice with Konoka was useless, and killed us all! Oh God, I'm going crazy with that killing machine walking behind me...

As we traveled towards the library, we stopped at the main doors, opened it to reveal... holy... crap.

"What kind of lunatic has the time and money to creating something this big!?" I screamed as I stared at the elaborate building. I felt my legs buckle at the mere sight of the building we were to scour in hopes of making my idiots smart, but still we ventured on into the library... island.

Yue walked ahead of me and informed us where we were. I stared in shock at the grand third level of the basement, of the library... seriously, who has the time to build all of this?!

So like an idiot, I figured it wouldn't be so bad and decided to explore a little bit on my own. I'm down here already, might as well enjoy it as much as I can. Looking at the bookshelves carefully, I pointed to a book and said, "Oh, hey! This book seems pretty rare. Check it out, Asuna, I bet you can't read a quarter of these words!"

_Wishoo_

_Bang_

"There are a lot of traps here, Anya-sensei, please be more careful." Yue said dully. I turned around tot he source of the sound and found Nagase Kaede behind with a hand gun. Looking down on the ground I saw an arrow split into two. The tall girl had a smile on her face as she blew off the smoke on her barrel.

"W-Why a-are we even down here?!" I screamed in agony as I thought of what else could be here. My students laughed and told me the story, it was seriously half assed in my opinion but hey, they're junior high students...** wait**! "So we're here risking our lives, just so you guys can get hold of a book that can make you smarter, instead of simply studying?"

"Hm... yep." they all answered. I slammed my palm into my face as hard as I could, hoping that I'd suddenly wake up and find my Baka Rangers studying quietly... but no, Anya-sensei has to do it the hard way... crap.

Konoka walked up to and placed a hand on my quivering shoulders and smiled at me and said, "It's okay, Anya-chan. True, it is a little dangerous I can't deny that fact, but that's why Set-chan's here! I asked her to watch over us in case we got into any real danger."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I dead panned.

Still, they proceed much to my distress... they proceed. That damn demon behind me still creepy as ever, and when it got seriously dark her eyes glowed! Seriously that is some scary shit. Okay now demon girl aside, we kept walking. Eventually we got to a large room, with large hazzards to boot. Yue lead us through, and warned us about a certain spot, in which, Makie-san fell for like the idiot she is.

I felt my heart stop as I saw my class representative plummeted to the unseen ground somewhere below. Oh God, I'm going to get blamed for this! And then... she came back up via rhythmic gymnast ribbon, the blood gone from my face as she laughed at her own carelessness. I never felt so scared in my life... and then it got worse. Makie-san step on some kind of switch and activated the collapse of a near by book shelf.

As the bookshelf came tumbling down upon us, an unlikely savior came along. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No is Super Ku! I sighed heavily as my yellow ranger game to my rescue kicking the bookshelf away from us with a powerful kick that could seriously compete with Chuck Norris. Oh ho! It gets worse... the books from the bookshelf began to literally fly off the shelves, but what's this! My extremely tall blue ranger has come to save me, oh and Makie-san to. Kaede pulled out two hand guns and began firing at the books, burning holes into them easily. Part of me wanted to cry at the loss of those books, but another part just wanted to stay on Kaede's good side.

"Okay, there really isn't much time left, so let's get moving." Yue said her voice not as dull as it usually is. I'm rather surprised at this. What else is my class hiding from me?

"Anya-sensei, we may be bad at studying, but we're great at P.E aru!" Ku Fei said with a bow, her hands tucked in her sleeves.

"We'll be alright if anything happens, de gozaru." Kaede added as she balanced the stack of books.

"And if something does go horribly wrong, Set-chan will help us out." Konoka said happily, looking over to the short demon girl behind her. Setsuna nodded her head swiftly and looked away soon after

Gee, that really made me feel safe. Having some super powered demon girl watching over us, four stupid P.E girls, a mangaka, and the girl who's probably dating the pre-mentioned super powered demon girl..._ -sigh- _I should have stayed home, _why_ didn't I stay home?

* * *

We ventured** even** further through Library Island, where I have fallen, tripped, slipped, and walked into. Every time I nearly fell Setsuna caught me, every time I tripped and slipped Asuna helped me, and when I walked into something, Konoka kissed it better, which wasn't that bad actually.

So now, after getting fed up with my carelessness, Asuna offered to carry me the rest of the way so I wouldn't get hurt. I agreed to the idea, but I still felt some what guilty she was carrying me. The trip on her back didn't last very long, Asuna tuckered out eventually, but Konoka being the loving girl she is... offered Setsuna's services to carry me the rest of the way.

Actually it really wasn't that back. It was rather nice being carried by Setsuna. Sure the girl was short, but she was strong. I could feel her muscles against me, every contraction, every relaxation... she was really warm. I was currently nestled in between her large raven like wings, and I've had the pleasure of feeling them gently brush against me with every step... I was starting to get really comfortable in this position. Once I thought about it some more, Setsuna wasn't all that bad, she really is just misunderstood. Why actually Konoka brought out the best in her. If Konoka merely looked and smiled at her, Setsuna would blush and looked away.

"Hey everyone, let's stop and take a break. Set-chan, you can put Anya-sensei down now." Konoka said as she trotted over to us. The demon girl nodded and placed me down gently. "Oh and Sayo-chan told me to give you this every once in a while." Setsuna looked at Konoka with a quirked eyebrow, and looked quite eager to what her master had in store for her. "Here you go... eww it's all slimy." Konoka giggled as she pulled out a fresh, wriggling, slimy, and fat earthworm out of a small container she had in her pocket.

"Throw it?" Setsuna pleaded as she stretched her giant wings out in anticipation. Konoka complied to the girl's simple request and flung it as far as she could. Her sharp eyes darted towards the flying worm and chased after it, diving into the darkness. The demon girl disappeared for a bit, but reappeared soon after with worm struggling to break from her mouth.

* * *

After the break we continued on. We crossed more bookshelves, seen some really unexplained things, and now a lake.

We stopped a bit before the water bed and inspected it a little to see if it was safe. Asuna went in first, moron couldn't wait a for me to convince bird brain over there to test it out. She shivered and tried to adjust to the water but failed. Though eventually we all followed her. I complained about the water and tried to go back and see if Setsuna would allow me the _displeasure_ of riding on her back again. Turning around, I found that Setsuna picked Konoka up, bridal style keeping her away from the water. The poor brunette blushed so heavily, never have I seen her so red!

I summed up the courage to ask Setsuna to carry me as well. I couldn't swim very well, and I didn't know how deep the water could get... so I had no choice, but even though she was already carrying Konoka, she said sure.

The lake took forever to cross but we made it, but now... I wish we stayed in the river. I looked up at the **largest** bookshelf I've ever seen. Konoka hopped over to Setsuna, holding some rope and grappling hooks.

"Set-chan, think you can fly up there and secure these?" she asked. The demon girl measured the sheer height of the shelf and shook her head. "Why?"

"It's to dangerous. What if someone loses their grip? What if **you **lost your grip?" Setsuna asked a little sterner then before. Konoka flinched at the girl's words, causing Setsuna to frown. Feeling guilty for yelling at the girl, Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "But, I think I have a better idea."

Setsuna stepped back a bit, spreading her wings to full length, and covered herself up like a cocoon. By simply looking at her, Setsuna's wings seemed to be growing in size, but it was so dark it was hard to see clearly.

The sound of large wings snapping open, and a loud _kaw kaw _sound we all stumbled back as a giant crow appeared before us. The large bird took a step forward, and us a step back. Red eyes stared at us, blinking every now and then, head twitching quickly.

Sitting down, the bird spread out its right wing towards us, opened its great beak and said, "Kono-chan, everyone else, please allow me the pleasure to giving you a lift."

"S-Set-chan?" Konoka stuttered as she stared up at the great bird. A bright smile came to life on Konoka's face as she ran towards Setsuna wing, climbing it carefully, and found a spot on the demon girl's back. "Everyone this is seriously cool!" Konoka shouted from Setsuna's back.

I looked up at everyone with a worried look on my face, having no other choice, we followed Konoka's example and climbed aboard the S.S. Airlines (Sakurazaki Setsuna Airlines).

Once on board, we grabbed hold of what ever we could and Setsuna was off. Her great wings pounding into the air gracefully, we were all having so much fun just watching the ground vanish before our eyes, but the ride was over to quickly. Sadly Setsuna had great timing, and we got up the shelf in less than a few seconds.

"Wow, Set-chan think we can do this again sometime?" Konoka asked as she scratched the back of Setsuna's feathered head, earning her a good purr from the demon girl.

"If that is what my Kono-chan wishes, then it shall be so."

"Your Kono-chan?" I heard Asuna say. I turned around and saw a grin on the redhead's face as Konoka had her hand buried into Setsuna's feathers.

"Asuna-san, at the current moment you are on my back, I can easily throw you off." Setsuna said calmly. Her words forming a scary threat towards the girl. Asuna quickly quieted herself.

"Everyone this is your pilot speaking, thank you for choosing to fly S.S. Airlines for your trip today. Please unfasten your seat belts and prepare to un-board the aircraft." Konoka said as she pretended to be an airplane pilot. "_Or in this case my girlfriend_" she added quickly.

Laughing at the brunette's antics everyone safely got off of Setsuna's back, and the demon girl transformed back to her regular self... thought I don't think anyone else heard what I just heard coming from Konoka's mouth... God damnit.

"So, where to now?" I asked Yue. The girl looked at her map and pointed to a small duct a head. "You have got to be kidding me..." I groaned loudly.

We followed Yue into the small opening, squeezing through it slowly. Our clothes became dirty, our noses tingled with the dust we unsettled. Why are we here anyways? Oh yea... we need some book.

"Hold it everyone! We're here." Yue spoke up as she pointed to a glowing outlined tile. Looking up at it, we all nodded and continued.

Pushing up the stone tile, we all pulled ourselves out. Asuna stared at the room like a deer to headlights, Ku Fei was talking about some video game, Makie was poking around, and Setsuna jumped out of the hole carrying Konoka, spreading her wings so she could slow their decent. That was some serious style points in my opinion... but she was still creepy as hell.

Looking around the place I took several mental notes. This chamber was definitely something, it had large stone pillars, bookshelves, little pebbles here and there, oh and two giant stone golems... and what's this...

"T-That's the legendary book of Merkisedek!" I shouted loudly as I pointed to the book resting on a stone pedestal between the stone golems, one holding a giant mallet and the other a giant stone sword.

Asuna gawked at me with wide eyes. "So you mean this thing is the real deal?" she asked me. I couldn't answer coherently so I nodded to her.

"This book is of the highest magical level! Though it is true you can get smarter just by reading it," I began slowly. "But it there's no way it could be so simple to attain..."

"Whoa, Anya-chan is pretty fired about this kind of stuff huh, Set-chan?" I heard Konoka say behind me, but who cares about her right now! Before my eyes is a book that could solve my current employment problem. Hallelujah!

Everyone started to run ahead of me, I tried to stop them... something really didn't add up. It was to simple, there as to be something more to this.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get that prehistoric porno mag!" I heard Asuna shout as she raced towards the book along with the rest of her fellow rangers. I tried my best to keep up with them but with my magic sealed up, I was nothing but a regular kid.

"You guys, a book of this importance is probably guarded! Don't be so stupid as to-" I pleaded being cut off by the stone bridge turning side ways. Seriously why doesn't anyone listen to me?!

I looked down at the stone floor beneath, expecting to feel pain anytime soon, but to my luck (for once) the impact never came. I had shut my eyes to save myself the memory of going splat on the ground, but instead I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lower me safely.

"Ah, thank you, Set-chan!" I heard Konoka exclaim. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the very disturbing image of Konoka wrapping her arms around a blushing Setsuna with the other's arms coiling around the brunnette's waist, and just close enough so their noses touched. "Ehehe, I knew asking you to come was a good idea!" The stoic girl simply nodded her head in agreement.

At this point... I'm starting to wonder about switching careers. Japanese school girl teacher was probably bad for my health, seeing as how everyone in my class seems to be a possible lesbian. Some day soon, I fear I might catch the virus infecting these girls. Maybe it's something about the air? Hm, I should go investigate that...

"Hey wait isn't this..."

"T-Twister?"

Snapping my attention from Konoka and her questionable choice of love interests, to the floor beneath us, I realize... it really was twister. This can't be so bad can it?

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

Crap, spoke to soon.

"If you want this book... you will have to answer my questions! Ohhohohohohohoho!" the stone golem with the giant mallet bellowed.

"Okay, what the hell!? The statue can move!?" Asuna screamed as she stared at a magical wonder.

Behind me Setsuna had her arm around Konoka's waist, sword drawn, wings spread, fangs bared, and growling like some rabid animal. The young brunette was huddled closely to Setsuna, her hands clinging onto the demon girl's clothes as tightly as she could.

"First question, what is the English translation for the word, difficult?" the stone statue asked. "Now it can't be that hard can it?"

"O-Okay! If everyone s-stays clam, and answers the q-questions right, we _should_ be able t-to get out of this trap safely!" I said as I looked at my students who seemed to be in a bit of a pickle.

_Silence_

"Um... Anya-sensei, I think you might be the only nervous one here." Makie-san said to me with a small giggle. Looking around, Makie-san was right... no one looked nervous, and Setsuna who was about to destroy everything in her path looked rather calm just talking to Konoka. "See?"

"You know what... just shut up and answer." I growled angrily. My students are _not_ normal.

Everyone stayed quiet for a bit, but Makie spoke up once more. "Um, Anya-sensei... what's, di-diff-difficarutu?" she asked me.

"Er... it's the opposite of not easy, not simple. We went through this on last week's lesson..." I groaned. They weren't lying when they said they needed help, sheesh.

"Oh hey isn't that muzui?" Kaede muttered as she thought on the simple translation. Figuring it was their best bet, they tried it.

"Correct." the golem said. "Question two cut. Oh and remember, let go of the buttons you'll be disqualified. Ohhohohohohohoho!!"

I bit my lip nervously as I glared at the golem angrily, _'That laugh is so annoying!'_

As the game progress, many panty shots were shared, body positions contorted, grunting, and many curses running through my mind. If this game goes any further the rangers are going to get defeated, and the book will be out of our grasp, then who knows what will come our way if we lose.

"Last question... what is the translation for dish?" the golem asked.

Okay last question, we can do this. All they gotta do is translate it, Konoka gave them a seriously direct translation, they can't mess this up can they? They where doing fine, just one more and... crap.

"Wrong!" the golem chuckled bringing down his mallet on the twister floor, destroying it easily, causing the stone to become nothing but rubble.

Plummeting we all started to panic. Asuna and Makie where screaming out their apologizes and their wills, Kaede seems to be having fun while she fell, and Setsuna was...

"Set-chan!" Konoka screamed as the demon's girl tried her best to catch up to her. Setsuna got in between a jagged piece of rubble heading towards Konoka, allowing it to hit her arm grazing it. With a pain grunt Setsuna grabbed the rock and crushed it. Giving Konoka pained look, she smiled. Sakurazaki Setsuna actually smiled... maybe I have been a little hash in my judgement towards her. "Set-chan, you're hurt!"

"This pain is nothing to me, Kono-chan. Hang tight, I'll be there soon." Setsuna said reassuring the brunette. Konoka's tears flew off her face as she fell. "Everyone! I try to move as close together as you can!"

"Okay!" we all said in agreement, as we tried to get ourselves closer together. Asuna grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"S.S. Airlines is back in business!" Konoka's voice rang out. A black blur whizzed by us taking it upon its back. "Set-chan, do you think you should be flying? I mean... you're hurt." Konoka whispered sadly.

"Kono-chan... this wound is a symbol of my loyalty. I shall bear it with pride." Setsuna replied as she grabbed hold of Makie's shirt, and flung her gently over her shoulder. "Hold on, I see a light!"

"Don't change the subject, **BAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Konoka screamed as Setsuna did a swift dive bomb through the light.

As we plummeted towards the water, I willed my eyes to open even a little bit, just to see. The wind rushing through my hair, I could barely keep my eyes open long enough to see that Setsuna was hurt far worse then she let on. Blood was seeping out of her wing, flying up into the air as we fell. My eyes darted towards Setsuna's face, her eyes were close... our ride went unconscious on us.

The demon bird we where currently riding on was heading towards a large lake. The sound of her massive wings snapping open surprised us, making us all grab hold of her feathers to stay on her back, after that... it was all black.

* * *

Lol, I actually had some real fun writing this story, so I guess I'll continue it. ;3


End file.
